


Magie et Mikaelson

by KarenKilla



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/M, Female Harry, Multi, Post-Battle of Hogwarts
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-18
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2019-06-28 20:26:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15714474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KarenKilla/pseuds/KarenKilla
Summary: Les frères Mikaelson après leurs retrouvailles avec leur mère sentent une sorte d'attraction vers le Nord, tous en même temps, curieux parce que cela ne pouvait dire qu'une chose : ils avaient trouvé leur compagne, ils ne perdirent pas de temps à foncer pour la retrouver, même si ça voulait dire qu'ils allaient devoir la partager. Ils ne s'attendaient pas à trouver leur compagne avec deux autre hommes, une femme, un bébé ainsi qu'un autre groupe tentant de la tuer, elle et ses amis.





	1. Arrivée

La tension était très présente dans la Maison Mikaelson, ça l'avait été avant l'arrivée de leur mère, Esther, les choses n'avaient pas été terrible avant vu le fait que les frères et la sœur de Klaus étaient furieux après lui parce qu'il les avait poignardé avec les dagues et qu'ils avaient perdu des années de leur vie, 900 ans pour Finn, 100 ans pour Kol, Rebekah était furieuse parce qu'il avait tué leur mère et qu'il lui avait menti en disant que c'était Mikael et Elijah en avait assez du comportement de Klaus, ainsi que le fait qu'il lui ait menti. La présence d'Esther aurait pu arranger les choses, surtout après qu'elle ait dit qu'elle avait pardonné à Klaus pour tout, mais la tension était restée, leur mère était froide et distante et ça se sentait. Cela faisait deux jours depuis qu'ils étaient tous réunis et ça n'allait pas vraiment, les choses étaient compliquées.

"Un bal, je ne vois vraiment pas l'intérêt." souffla Kol en buvant son verre.

"Je suis d'accord." acquiesça Klaus.

"Une première probablement." pointa Kol. "Je suis horriblement surpris. Dois-je m'attendre à une dague ?"

"Ne commence pas Kol." s'exclama Klaus, agacé. 

Les deux frères étaient sur le point de se disputer, comme presque tout le temps, si ils s'entendaient parfois très bien, leurs disputes étaient bien plus régulières, peut-être étaient-ils trop similaires, en tout cas ça pouvait être violent assez souvent. Elijah soupira, il commençait à en avoir assez de devoir sans cesse arrêter des disputes entre sa famille, il était néanmoins prêt à intervenir à nouveau si nécessaire, il était le grand frère, son aîné était Finn mais il avait toujours préféré garder ses distances, et après avoir passé les 900 dernières années dans un cercueil, Elijah doutait que ça ait changé.  Cependant avant qu'il n'intervienne, il ressentit une pression dans sa poitrine, et le silence se fit dans la pièce. La pression était unique, il se sentait comme envahi d'une douce chaleur et d'une grande force, ses sens semblaient décuplés et il ressentait un immense besoin de partir vers le Nord, malgré les sensations étranges qu'il ressentait, il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de sourire, enfin. Lorsqu'Esther, leur mère, les avait changé en vampire, il y avait eu des conséquences, les plus évidentes étant la soif de sang, le fait de brûler au soleil et l'effet de la Veine de Venus, mais il y en avait eu une autre. Toutes les créatures surnaturelles ayant des émotions amplifiées d'une manière ou d'une autre, avait un compagnon ou une compagne, une personne qui complétait et permettait au loup-garou ou au vampire, de garder le contrôle et de calmer leurs pulsions, leurs émotions. Cette personne était supposée les compléter, un peu comme le principe des âmes-sœurs, un vampire était supposé le savoir lorsqu'il la voyait, ou la sentir d'un peu plus loin si elle faisait partie du surnaturel elle aussi. Il ne savait pas trop sur les loup-garous, son frère ayant eu son côté loup bridé et il ne s'était pas lié avec beaucoup de loup-garou au fil des années, pas assez pour qu'ils lui parlent d'une chose aussi intime en tout cas. Cette sensation qu'il ressentait, c'était forcément ça, il avait enfin trouvé sa compagne, enfin elle se manifestait enfin plutôt, et il était hors de question qu'il perde une seconde, il partit en courant. Pensant qu'elle ne devait pas être loin, il ne l'aurait pas senti sinon, concentré comme il était sur elle, sur la présence qui le guidait vers le Nord, qu'il mit un moment à remarquer qu'il n'était pas le seul à courir. Ses frères étaient aussi là, et pas parce qu'ils le suivaient non, ils semblaient traquer eux aussi quelque chose.

"Qu'est ce que vous faîtes ?" demanda Klaus, le premier à s'arrêter, le plus méfiant du groupe.

"Je vais chercher ma compagne." répondit sans attendre Elijah. 

"Moi aussi." dit également Kol, tandis que Fin acquiesçait ainsi que Klaus.

"On aurait tous trouvé notre compagne en même temps ?" demanda surpris Klaus.

"Il y a aussi la possibilité qu'on ait la même." pointa Kol une fois qu'ils se remirent à courir, ils pouvaient discuter en le faisant après tout et puis leur(s) compagne(s) n'étai(en)t pas loin, il n'y avait pas une seconde à perdre, surtout vu que elle(s) semblai(en)t bien plus loin que ce qu'ils avaient imaginé.

"C'est vraiment possible ?" demanda Finn surpris, parlant pour la première fois à ce sujet.

"Oui, nous avons été transformé en même temps, nous venons de la même famille, nous avons eu un peu de magie et de la même branche. Notre humanité qu'on le veuille ou non est liée aux membres de notre famille. Nos émotions sont particulièrement fortes au sujet des autres Mikaelson." pointa Kol, il en savait un lot sur la magie et les liens entre êtres surnaturels, il s'était raccroché à ça après la perte de sa magie, même si il n'avait pas pensé devoir attendre aussi longtemps.

Ils continuèrent à courir en silence, réfléchissant chacun de leur côté à ce que ça voudrait dire, ils étaient tous possessifs, jaloux, mais ils avaient aussi conscience que s'ils étaient tous unis à la même femme, elle serait extrêmement bien protégée et ils n'auraient pas d'autres choix que d'accepter les autres compagnons avec qui elle serait lié. Ils géreraient la situation. Elijah au fond de lui espérait vraiment pour la première fois depuis des années, pas uniquement pour son bonheur à lui, mais pour sa famille. 

* * *

 Neville détestait vraiment ce qu'il était en train de faire, mais Flora ne lui avait pas laissé le choix, et il savait que c'était le seul choix qu'il avait à sa disposition, non seulement la vie de Luna dépendait de lui, mais surtout celle de Teddy, le fils adoptif de Flora et elle savait qu'elle le tuerait elle-même si quoique ce soit arrivait à l'enfant. Et puis elle n'était pas vraiment seule, Dean était avec elle et si il n'était pas aussi puissant qu'elle, il était doué et sa spécialité était les sortilèges de défense et puis il était blessé, de même que Luna qui était à peine consciente. Ils ne seraient qu'un poids pour les deux duellistes, tout ce qu'il pouvait faire était assurer la sécurité des deux sous sa garde et essayer de trouver un endroit sûr où ils pourraient se reposer, dormir quelques heures et pouvoir manger serait un paradis pour eux là.  La Bataille de Poudlard n'avait été que le début de la fin pour eux, ils avaient gagné mais uniquement pendant un temps, les mangemorts ne s'étaient pas rendus comme la première fois, ils auraient du s'y attendre, ils avaient bien plus de pouvoir au gouvernement qu'à la fin de la première guerre. Et ils savaient aussi très bien que cette fois ils ne s'en sortiraient pas comme la première fois, ils auraient été punis bien plus sévèrement, il n'y aurait pas eu de compassion ou de corruption possible, tout le monde était en colère, il y avait eu trop de perte. Ils s'étaient donc rassemblés et ils avaient attaqué l'école le lendemain matin, durant la bataille ils avaient fait des dégâts dans les troupes de Voldemort bien sûr, mais ils ne s'en étaient pas sortis indemnes non plus et ils avaient été bien moins nombreux à la base que le camp adverse. Ça avait été un massacre et depuis ceux qui s'opposaient au Mangemorts étaient traqués, les années avait été difficiles pour eux, il y avait eu énormément de morts pour très peu de victoires pour leur camp. Le monde moldu avait été une protection mais ça n'avait pas duré très longtemps, Rockwood avait en effet réussi à créer quelque chose pour localiser les sorciers, à partir de là les choses s'étaient compliquées, la situation avait été pire encore que tout ce qu'ils avaient imaginé. Flora et Neville avaient été particulièrement recherché, de même que Luna qui avait un don pour voir le futur, ce que les mangemorts savaient. Ils avaient fait tout ce qu'ils pouvaient pour sauver le plus de gens possibles, faisant sortir des gens d'Angleterre, attaquant les camps pour faire sortir de là les prisonniers, des né-moldus pour la plupart mais aussi ceux qui s'opposaient aux mangemorts. Même sans Voldemort en vie, les mangemorts avaient été efficace et étaient meurtriers ainsi que dangereux, il y avait plusieurs lieutenants et ils travaillaient plutôt bien ensemble malheureusement. Tous voulaient au moins une chose, la capture voire la mort de Flora Potter. Et elle n'était pas la seule sur leur liste noire, Neville avait énervé pas mal de monde en organisant la résistance depuis Poudlard.

Il cherchait un endroit où s'installer, n'ayant aucune idée sur l'endroit où Flora les avait amené lors de son transplanage d'urgence, mais ne s'attendait pas à tomber sur quatre hommes qui se ressemblaient au moins un peu, ils avaient tous un air de famille en tout cas, et qui étaient arrivés soudainement, ils faisaient partie du monde magique mais il n'avait aucune idée de quelle espèce ils étaient, il n'avait jamais rien vu de tel. Il ajusta Luna qui était sur son épaule, la tête vers le bas de son dos tandis qu'il tenait ses jambes d'un bras et Teddy était accroché à sa poitrine, l'enfant était encore jeune et il était épuisé, mais la baguette dans sa main ne trembla pas, il ignorait qui ils étaient mais si ça voulait dire protéger les siens, il ne ferait pas de quartier.

"Qui êtes-vous ?" il demanda, il ne voulait pas un combat, les chances n'étaient pas en sa faveur, ça ne voulait pas dire qu'il n'était pas prêt à le faire.

"Il a son odeur sur lui." pointa l'homme en costume.

"Tuons-le." proposa l'homme blond aux yeux bleus.

"C'est peut être un ami à elle." contra l'homme en costume.

"Je m'en fiche, allons la chercher." dit l'homme qui avait l'air le plus jeune, brun aux yeux sombres.

"Vous cherchez qui ?" demanda Neville plus défensif à présent, ils avaient parlé de l'odeur de quelqu'un, d'une femme, une femme qu'il avait côtoyé. Les mangemorts qui avaient attaqué étaient des hommes, la seule femme dans la direction d'où il venait était Flora. Et si elle était prête à mourir pour le protéger, il était prêt à faire la même chose. 

Les quatre n'eurent pas l'occasion de lui répondre, un hurlement de douleur venait de se faire entendre, Neville ferma les yeux, il connaissait cette voix par cœur, il l'avait aussi entendu plusieurs fois lorsqu'elle hurlait de douleur malheureusement. Il ne connaissait qu'un seul sort qui pouvait la faire hurler ainsi, au fil des années Flora, tout comme lui et bien d'autres, avait développé une grande tolérance à la douleur, il n'y avait qu'une exception, pour tout le monde, le sortilège  _Doloris,_ personne ne pouvait s'empêcher de hurler avec ce sort. Tout son être brûlait de faire demi-tour, d'aller les aider, mais il ne pouvait pas, pas avec Luna et Teddy, si il le faisait alors il ce qu'elle et Dean avaient fait, leur donnant du temps pour se mettre à l'abri, serait en vain. Les quatre inconnus devant lui ne semblait pas avoir le même genre de problème, ils disparurent et rapidement d'autres hurlements se firent entendre, des hurlements mâles. N'en pouvant plus de rester à l'écart, il posa Luna et Teddy au sol, lançant plusieurs enchantements pour les protéger si besoin et transplana pour rejoindre les autres, plus que prêt à affronter les mangemorts et les inconnus pour sauver ses amis. Il ne s'attendait vraiment pas à la scène sur laquelle il allait tomber, mais alors pas du tout.

Des neufs mangemorts qui les avaient attaqué, huit étaient morts, le dernier n'était pas présent. Dean était en train de se relever, s'appuyant sur un arbre, tandis que Flora était à terre. Son ami avait comme lui la peau tannée par les journées au soleil, quoique étant mâte de peau c'était bien plus marqué que normal, ils avaient du marcher vite et ce tout les jours depuis des années, à part lorsqu'ils arrivaient à prendre une voiture. Ses cheveux noirs normalement frisé dans une sorte de coupe afro, étaient presque ras, ses yeux marrons étaient marqués par de grosses cernes. Il était encore plus grand que lors de leurs années à Poudlard, mais il était aussi plutôt maigre, le peu de chair qu'il avait sur ses os était sur ses muscles. Ils mangeaient plutôt bien vu leurs circonstances mais ça ne réparait pas tout loin de là, et il avait passé plusieurs mois en fuite sans soutien, ainsi que du temps dans les donjons des Malefoy, et puis même si ils mangeaient plutôt bien, c'était selon leurs circonstances et donc c'était loin d'être assez. Son corps était marqué par les combats, il avait de multiples cicatrices, tout comme chacun d'entre eux d'ailleurs, et il avait été blessé au cours des combats, c'était visible à sa main sur son côté et la difficulté de ses mouvements. Le plus inquiétant était Flora, elle était à terre, inconsciente, et gravement blessée vu le sang qui s'écoulait de son corps.

"Flo." cria Neville en s'agenouillant près d'elle, sa baguette toujours dans la main et son attention en parti sur les inconnus. Cependant avant qu'il ne puisse réagir celui qui semblait être le plus âgé et le plus sévère était déjà agenouillé à côté d'elle. "Qu'est ce que vous faîtes ? Ne la touchez pas !"

"Mon sang va la soigner. Nous sommes des vampires, notre sang a des propriétés guérisseuses." expliqua rapidement l'homme. Neville avait envie de protester, encore plus en tout cas, mais il pouvait voir sous ses yeux une blessure à son bras en train de cicatriser.

"Qui êtes vous ?"intervint Dean, Flora et lui avaient réussi à gagner contre trois mangemorts sans soucis mais avaient eu un peu de problèmes avec les autres, ils se défendaient bien mais ils étaient en désavantage, blessés, fatigués, et moins nombreux que leurs adversaires, les plus dangereux avaient été les deux frères Lestranges ainsi que Greyback, les autres n'avaient été que de simples sorciers, si il n'y avait eu que les hommes de mains ça n'aurait pas été un soucis, avec eux trois dans le lot et le fait qu'ils ne devaient pas en laisser un seul passer, la situation était plus compliquée.

"Nous sommes les Mikaelson, les Originels. Je suis Kol, voici Klaus, Elijah et Finn." répondit Kol en dévisageant avec attention sa compagne. Elle était un peu pâle à cause de la fatigue et la perte de sang, mais sa peau était aussi un peu bronzée, ses cheveux étaient coupés courts mais ils étaient d'un magnifique rouge, elle était fine mais un peu musclée, elle avait également des courbes. Elle était magnifique pour lui.

"Les Originels ?" demanda Dean.

"Les premiers vampires." expliqua Klaus "Enfin moi je suis un hybride, mi-loup-garou, mi-vampire."

"Et qu'est ce que les Originels vont ici ?" demanda Neville.

"Nous voulions trouver notre compagne." expliqua Elijah.

"Votre compagne ? A tous les quatre ?" demanda choqué Dean.

"Oui." acquiesça Finn.

"Flora est votre compagne ?" demanda encore plus choqué Neville.

"Oui, qui êtes-vous pour elle ?" demanda Elijah en ajustant sa manche, il avait arraché les cœurs de quelques attaquants.

"Elle est comme notre sœur." répondit Neville. "On est une famille, Luna est notre petite sœur et Teddy est notre neveu et son fils adoptif."

"Qui étaient-ils ?" demanda ensuite Klaus.

"Des gens qui veulent nous tuer. Nev, je suis désolé, Rabastan a réussi à s'enfuir." répondit Dean.

"On va vous amener en sécurité. On parlera de tout ça plus tard." proposa Elijah "Où sont Luna et ce Teddy ?"

"Je les ai laissé un peu plus loin." répondit Neville après avoir échangé un regard avec Dean. "On sera vraiment en sécurité ?"

"Vous avez ma parole." répondit Elijah en prenant Flora dans ses bras et en partant en courant. Ses frères suivirent son exemple quoiqu'avec bien moins de bonne volonté.

Tout en étant porté par Finn Mikaelson, Neville était sûr de plusieurs choses, la première que quelque chose n'était vraiment pas normal vu qu'ils n'étaient pas du tout comme les vampires qu'il connaissait, la seconde que si ce qu'il disait au sujet du lien était vrai, que Flora allait péter un câble, et la troisième que les choses allaient être très différentes.


	2. Réveil

Flora était très à l'aise lorsqu'elle commença à émerger du sommeil, ces derniers jours avaient été éprouvant pour leur groupe, ces derniers temps même parce que ça faisait un moment que ça durait, mais se sentant responsable, Flora avait fait en sorte d'assurer le plus de sommeil possible à ceux qu'elle aimait, prenant plus de tour de garde pour cela, dormant moins, mangeant moins que les autres, faisant attention pour qu'ils ne s'en rendent pas compte, elle savait que si ils s'en doutaient, ils protesteraient. Le combat contre les mangemorts, le transport pour tenter de se mettre en sécurité, le reste du combat, la torture et ses blessures à la fin, elle s'était profondément endormie, se sentant en sécurité pour la première fois depuis longtemps. Malheureusement c'était un sentiment bien trop rare pour elle, trop fugace même, que ça la mit de suite sur ses gardes. Au lieu de profiter du confort que prodiguait le lit sur lequel elle était allongé, la chaleur des couvertures et la douceur des oreillers, elle se redressa soudainement. Sortant rapidement du sommeil, faisant venir une de ses baguettes magiques dans sa main gauche tandis qu'elle faisait apparaître un poignard dans sa main droite, elle ne perdit pas de temps à se lever. Elle examina rapidement la pièce dans laquelle elle se trouvait, une belle chambre avec un énorme lit, mais voyant qu'elle y était seule elle ne s'y attarda pas, à la place elle elle laissa sortir sa magie, une chose qu'elle avait fait pendant longtemps sans s'en rendre compte, mais qu'elle faisait à présent volontairement pour sentir les auras magiques de ses proches, ou de ses ennemis selon les cas. Cela marchait surtout contre les sorciers dont l'aura était bien plus forte que la normale, mais elle avait aussi rencontré, et affronté parfois, d'autres créatures magiques, apprenant ainsi à différencier les auras. Luna le faisait avec bien plus d'aise, quand il s'agissait d'identifier les auras, mais pour les retrouver, là c'était la spécialité de Flora. Elle ne perdit pas de temps pour rejoindre les siens, craignant le sort de Dean particulièrement, elle avait demandé à Neville de partir avec Luna et Teddy, ils étaient donc normalement en sécurité, mais Dean avait été avec elle, et elle se rappelait l'avoir vu être repoussé contre un tronc d'arbre ainsi qu'un de cri de douleur. Elle avait réussi à faire tomber des mangemorts mais il y en avait eu encore beaucoup debout avant qu'elle ne perde connaissance, lorsqu'elle s'était sentie étrangement protégée, elle était donc très inquiète, dès qu'elle fut debout elle commença à faire son chemin dans la direction où était Dean, en sentant l'aura de Luna sur son chemin, elle s'arrêta pour aller voir Luna, une femme qu'elle considérait comme sa petite sœur en se demandant ce qui se passait, ils n'avaient pas pu se réfugier dans une planque de ce genre depuis des mois, à sa connaissance il n'y avait plus aucune planque comme ça accessible pour eux du tout d'ailleurs, non qu'elle n'appréciait pas l'idée de dormir dans un lit, de pouvoir se détendre et se reposer, mais elle voulait surtout s'assurer qu'ils étaient vraiment en sécurité. 

Heureusement la jeune femme blonde aux yeux gris, allait bien, elle en avait l'air en tout cas et vu son état la dernière fois qu'elle l'avait vu, c'était définitivement une amélioration. Ce qui était positif pour tout le monde, parce que même si Flora aimait vraiment chaque membre de son groupe, de sa famille, Luna et Teddy étaient un peu plus sous sa protection que les autres, et elle réagissait plus violemment lorsqu'ils étaient en danger, ou lorsqu'ils étaient blessés. Après s'être assurée qu'elle allait bien, Flora continua sa route pour voir Dean, et vu qu'ils étaient avec lui, Neville et Teddy aussi, elle était aussi curieuse et inquiète au sujet des étrangers qui étaient avec sa famille, elle renforça donc sa prise sur son poignard et sa baguette. Le maniement des armes blanches avait été nécessaire au fil des mois de fuite, la magie était un peu trop traçable, ou visible selon la situation. Elle s'arrêta à la porte qui menait dans une sorte de salon, elle pouvait y entendre les voix de Dean et Neville qui parlaient avec au moins un inconnu, il y avait deux inconnus, un homme blond qui portait plusieurs pendentifs, une chemise rouge avec le col déboutonné, avec une veste noire au dessus ainsi qu'un jean, il avait un air de mauvais garçon, un air de danger à peine contenu, mais c'était bien moins marqué chez lui que chez l'autre inconnu, un homme brun, il avait l'air plus décontracté, portant un polo gris et une veste verte ainsi qu'un jean serré. Elle n'eut pas à se demander comment agir, si elle devait ou non rester dissimulée, en effet les deux inconnus se tournèrent vers elle dès qu'elle fut à la porte, quoiqu'ils l'avaient peut être entendu arriver malgré le fait qu'elle avait été silencieuse, leurs auras étaient différentes de ce qu'elle connaissait, elles semblaient un peu familières, une certaine ressemblance à celles des vampires tels que Sanguini, mais c'était quand même différent, elle n'avait jamais vu une aura de ce genre.  

"Flo, tu es debout. Comment te sens-tu  ?" demanda Neville, s'étant tourné lui aussi en voyant que l'attention des deux inconnus était dirigé vers la porte.

"Hey Flo, bien dormi ?" demanda Dean en souriant, une question si simple mais qu'il n'avait pas eu l'occasion de poser depuis un moment.

"Je vais bien." reconnut Flora, elle avait analysé ça distraitement à son réveil par habitude, savoir dans quel état physique elle se trouvait avait été rapidement une nécessité. "Et vous ?" elle demanda ensuite, bien plus concernée par ça, elle ne voyait pas de blessure mais lorsqu'on parlait de magie, on ne pouvait jamais savoir et puis elle ne pouvait pas voir sous leurs vêtements non plus. Quoique ça pourrait être gênant si c'était le cas.

"On va bien, Luna et Teddy aussi avant que tu ne demandes. On est en sécurité ici, voici Klaus et Kol Mikaelson, ce sont des vampires, ils nous ont sauvé." répondit Neville, connaissant suffisamment la rousse pour savoir qu'elle avait besoin de réponse et ce rapidement. Elle était très méfiante et protectrice, elle voulait donc savoir tout les paramètres qui pouvaient menacer ceux qu'elle aimait, il ne doutait pas qu'elle était sur les nerfs rien qu'en se trouvant dans un endroit inconnu alors voir deux hommes proche d'eux, elle était sans aucun doute très inquiète, une chose qu'il pouvait voir dans les yeux émeraudes de sa meilleure amie, mais uniquement parce qu'il la connaissait très bien, elle avait un très bon masque pour le reste du monde, beaucoup de monde pensant qu'elle ne ressentait plus aucune émotion vu qu'elle ne les montrait pas, en dehors de ses plus proches. Elle ne pensait pas que l'amour était une faiblesse, mais elle ne pouvait pas nier que ça représentait un point de pression, si ses ennemis savaient à quel point elle tenait à eux alors ils seraient encore plus en danger et ça elle ne le voulait pas, elle avait donc choisi de dissimuler ses émotions depuis la mort de Sirius. Des années avaient passé depuis, c'était vrai et avec le temps le recul était venu, et elle savait maintenant qu'elle n'était pas responsable, pas entièrement en tout cas, elle n'aurait pas du se rendre au département des Mystères mais en y réfléchissant depuis, une chose qu'elle avait souvent fait et pas que pour cette fois, elle l'avait fait pour chaque situation de combat avec Voldemort ou les mangemorts, elle savait qu'elle avait agi selon les cartes qu'elle avait eu à sa disposition à l'époque, après tout elle n'avait jamais compter sur Severus Rogue et elle ne le regrettait pas, il n'avait rien fait pour gagner sa confiance, bien au contraire même. 

Néanmoins depuis la mort de Sirius, Flora avait fait en sorte de dissimuler un peu plus ses émotions, à part en cercle réduit, ses amis étaient déjà suffisamment en danger  rien qu'en étant ses amis pour certains, ou d'autres à cause de leurs familles, si Voldemort ou les mangemorts avaient compris à quel point elle adorait sa deuxième famille, ses amis, ils auraient été en danger mortel. Luna l'avait été même si ça avait été plus au sujet de son père et de son journal que de son lien avec elle, mais ça n'avait pas non plus aidé. Elle baissait toujours le masque lorsqu'elle était à l'aise et là ce n'était pas le cas, loin de là même, elle était dans une maison qu'elle ne connaissait pas, avec deux hommes puissants près de sa famille. Et ça il le comprenait très bien, si ça avait été l'inverse il réagirait sans aucun doute d'une manière similaire, quoiqu'il serait peut être un peu moins contrôlé, Flora avait appris à se contrôler et lui un peu moins, c'était comme ça. Leurs caractères étaient différents par moment, mais ils étaient très protecteurs des leurs, peut-être parce qu'ils avaient perdu leurs parents très jeunes, qu'ils n'avaient pas vraiment pu être des enfants comme tout le monde. Flora parce qu'elle était avec les Dursley, et il n'avait jamais voulu tuer des moldus plus qu'il voulait les tuer eux pour ce qu'ils lui avaient fait enduré. Et lui parce qu'il avait été élevé par Augusta Londubat une femme acariâtre qui n'avait jamais été satisfaite de son petit fils, le comparant sans cesse à son père, et c'était sans parler du reste de la famille Londubat.

"Merci alors de votre aide." remercia Flora en regardant les deux vampires qui dégageaient énormément de pouvoir, mais ils n'avaient aucun des traits qui définissaient les vampires, elle était donc surprise par les paroles de Neville, mais elle l'était aussi à cause des regards que lui lançaient ce Klaus et ce Kol. C'était étrange.

"Il n'y a pas de soucis darling, c'était un plaisir." répondit celui avec le polo gris, un sourire charmeur sur le visage. "Tu es sûre que tu vas bien, tu étais blessée lorsqu'on t'a trouvé ?"

"Oui, ça va merci. J'ai eu pire." elle dit avec un léger sourire, avant de se tourner vers Dean. "On avait assez de potions de guérison ?" 

"Oui ne t'en fait pas. On va devoir en refaire mais ici on est en sécurité. Il y a juste le problème de Rabastan Lestranges." répondit Dean qui était en charge d'une des trousses à pharmacie ainsi que du stock des ingrédients pour potion.

"Comment ça ? Il y a pleins d'autres mangemorts en dehors de cet abruti." protesta Flora, qui avait voulu utiliser un terme bien plus grossier mais elle avait dû éviter de le faire en voyant son fils, Teddy, qui se levait du canapé pour venir vers elle. A quatre ans et demi le jeune métamorphomage était très débrouillard et il adorait sa mère d'adoption, la seule mère qu'il avait jamais connu, qui s'en voulait, elle aurait voulu lui offrir une vie différente de ce qu'il avait traversé jusque là. Il méritait mieux. Néanmoins rien de tout ça ne fut visible, elle se baissa pour l'attraper lorsqu'il vint vers elle et le prit dans ses bras, heureuse de le sentir contre elle. Elle avait confiance en Neville et Dean pour si jamais les deux vampires passaient à l'attaque pour la protéger, mais là sa seule préoccupation était son fils, elle avait vraiment cru qu'elle n'allait plus jamais le revoir, qu'elle allait se faire tuer cette fois. 

"Ça va maman ?" demanda Teddy en souriant. "Tu as beaucoup dormi."

"Oui petit loup, je vais bien." répondit Flora en lui faisant un bisous sur le front, luttant pour ne pas montrer la douleur dans ses muscles, le doloris laissait des traces et c'était loin d'être la première fois qu'elle le subissait, lui permettant de ne pas montrer sa douleur à son fils, à ses amis et aux étrangers dans la pièce, mais elle était loin d'être immune pour autant. Rassuré son fils posa sa tête contre son épaule, fermant les yeux et respirant l'odeur sure de sa mère, ainsi que sa magie qui entourait de manière instinctive son fils. "J'ai posé une question les gars, qu'est ce qui se passe ?"

"Quand tu nous as fait transplané pour essayer de nous mettre en sécurité, on a changé de continent, nous sommes aux Etats Unis là, en Virginie, dans la ville de Mystic Falls." expliqua Dean. 

"Il y a des barrières pour empêcher cela. Des barrières autour de l'Amérique du Nord mais aussi autour de l'Angleterre." protesta Flora. "Je suis puissante, mais pas à ce point."

"Tu n'as qu'en parti raison Flo, tu n'étais peut être pas assez puissante pour briser les deux barrières, mais tu l'étais assez pour nous emmener en sécurité. On a changé de monde Flo, nous sommes dans un monde où les sorciers sont très différents de nous, où il n'y a pas de communauté, de dragons, de licornes ou de gobelins. Les êtres surnaturels ici sont des sorciers et sorcières qui canalisent l'énergie autour d'eux, des loups-garous et des vampires. Des vampires comme Kol et Klaus ici présents. Il y a pas mal de différences ici Flo, mais en dehors de Rabastan, il n'y a plus d'autres mangemorts. On n'a plus à fuir, la guerre est vraiment finie pour nous." expliqua Neville.

"C'est impossible." souffla Flora en s'asseyant sur une chaise pas loin d'elle.

"Je t'assure que c'est la vérité." assura Neville qui avait vérifié en faisant un rapide transplanage à la zone qui aurait du être celle de la communauté magique de New York, il y était déjà allé après tout, mais il n'y avait rien eu, pas la moindre trace.

"Nev, un voyage de ce genre est impossible, pour l'Amérique à la base je me serai basé sur les souvenirs que tu m'avais montré, une ancre en quelque sorte mais là je n'avais aucun moyen d'ancrer mes pouvoirs pour nous attirer ici." protesta Flora.

"Actuellement si, il y avait quelque chose." dit Neville en regardant Dean d'un air inquiet et un peu désespéré, le brun ne voulait vraiment pas devoir faire ça, et c'était visible que son ami n'avait aucune intention de le remplacer, pas plus que les deux vampires qui étaient concernés. A la place ils semblaient heureux de regarder la rousse aux cheveux courts et aux yeux émeraudes sans rien dire.

"Quoi ?" demanda Flora en haussant un sourcil, la situation était vraiment surréelle et si elle ne savait pas à quel point ses amis étaient doués en Occlumencie et qu'ils étaient aussi résistants dans les potions d'influences, sans compter qu'ils faisaient tous très attention à ce qu'ils ingéraient, elle aurait été certaine qu'ils étaient soumis à l'Impero ou quelque chose du même genre. L'idée d'une blague ne lui traversa même pas l'esprit, ils ne feraient jamais ça avec une chose aussi sérieuse. Le polynectar n'était pas non plus une idée vu qu'elle sentait leurs magies et c'était impossible à déguiser, même avec cette potion. 

"Lâcheurs." grommela Neville pour les trois autres mâles présents. "Tu te rappelles la discussion qu'on a eu avec les professeurs Lupin et Flitwick au sujet de notre magie qui pouvait s'attacher à une personne parfois ? Surtout lorsqu'il y a du sang de 'créatures' dans nos veines ? Mais en général c'était le cas lorsque des magies étaient compatibles ou proches ?"

"Oui." répondit Flora qui commençait à avoir une idée de ce qu'il voulait dire mais ne voulait pas y penser non plus. Elle n'aimait vraiment pas ça. Neville parlait d'un lien des magies, quelque chose qui était plus régulier si un sorcier, ou une sorcière, avait énormément de pouvoirs, ça aidait à stabiliser la magie, et en général ça se produisait entre des gens d'un niveau magique, ou d'une puissance, similaire. Il y avait eu des théories comme quoi Voldemort avait rejeté ce lien et que ça avait participé à sa folie, rejeter un tel lien pouvait avoir des conséquences désastreuses, surtout lorsqu'il s'agissait de quelqu'un de particulièrement puissant. Dumbledore avait été une sorte d'exception, de ne pas avoir un lien marqué et d'atteindre un âge aussi important quoiqu'il y avait eu des théories dans son cas aussi, l'ancien directeur de Poudlard n'avait pas fait souvent des magies impressionnantes, donc sa magie le demandait peut être moins. Flora ne s'était pas vraiment inquiété de ne pas ressentir un appel avec sa magie, ou plutôt elle avait été soulagé que ça ne soit pas le cas, ne voulant pas entraîner une personne de plus dans le désastre qu'était sa vie. 

"Bien,... il semblerait que lorsque tu cherchais un endroit pour qu'on soit en sécurité, tu as relâché le contrôle sur ta magie qui a cherché un moyen de satisfaire ta demande, on sait que la magie elle même n'a pas vraiment de limites. Elle aurait senti les liens que tu avais dans ce monde et t'aurait amené ici et nous avec." dit Neville, plus qu'un peu hésitant. 

"Ce dont on parle est dans les théories les plus impossibles du département des mystères Flo, mais tu as toujours réussi à faire des trucs impossibles." pointa Dean, qui avait l'étrange, et déplacée, envie de rire. Il fit de son mieux pour se contrôler, il ne connaissait pas vraiment les deux vampires présents et ne savait pas si ils apprécieraient un rire soudain, et il connaissait Flora pour savoir qu'il y avait un risque très réel de se faire changer en un animal ou un objet si il le faisait alors qu'elle essayait de ne pas craquer tout en analysant l'information qu'elle venait de recevoir. Dean n'avait pas rencontré beaucoup de rousses mais celles qu'il connaissait, donnaient certainement raison aux remarques sur leurs caractères liés à leurs couleurs de cheveux, Ginny semblait être un bon exemple, elle et son sort lié au chauve-souris, et si suffisamment provoquée ou stressée, la même chose pouvait être dite pour Flora. 

"Tu as dit les liens." pointa Flora après plusieurs minutes de silence, où elle avait pâli et renforcée un peu sa prise sur son fils. 

"Ah, oui j'ai dit ça." reconnut Neville, très pâle lui aussi. 

"Tu es liée à nous love." intervint Klaus, ne voulant pas que quelqu'un d'autre lui dise.

"A vous, comme vous parlez à la première personne du pluriel ?" demanda Flora en le regardant dans les yeux, émeraude rencontrant bleu ciel. 

"Non, Nik est narcissique," intervint Kol, ignorant le commentaire de son frère " _Tu plaisantes j'espère."_ avec l'aise de quelqu'un qui avait l'habitude. "Mais pas à ce point, le nous référait à moi, lui et nos deux frères."

"Quatre..." souffla Flora. "C'est pas possible." elle nia ensuite. 

"Vérifie le alors." commenta Luna qui s'était réveillée et venait d'entrer dans la pièce. "Je vais bien." elle assura en voyant la question dans les yeux de sa famille, avant de pointer à Flora. "Saisis la main des deux Originels, si ta magie est liée à eux alors tu le sauras."

"Tatie." s'exclama Teddy en demandant à descendre pour courir dans les bras de sa tante qui le réceptionna avec douceur, comme la plupart de ses autres actions d'ailleurs, Luna était certes une redoutable duelliste, mais elle n'avait pas du tout perdu cette grâce et douceur éthérée. 

"N'hésite pas darling, tu peux toucher autant que tu veux." dit Kol avec un sourire suggestif en tendant sa main, le plus jeune frère Mikaelson était loin d'être aussi détendu qu'il apparaissait, il craignait vraiment d'être rejeté par sa compagne, il n'avait pas été le préféré de son père, ça avait été Elijah, pas plus qu'il n'avait été celui de sa mère, c'était Finn, ou celui de Rebekah, là c'était Niklaus. Après leur transformation en vampires, il avait été peu à peu mis à l'écart par ses frères et sa sœur, sa compagne était donc très importante pour lui, il voulait vraiment être accepté par elle, qu'elle lui donne une chance de la chérir, de l'aimer et peut être une chance de gagner la même affection en retour, l'idée qu'il doive la partager avec ses frères n'était pas une qu'il appréciait, mais il savait aussi qu'il n'avait pas le choix, pas si il voulait qu'elle soit pleinement heureuse. 

"Vas y love." encouragea aussi Klaus, qui était lui aussi désespéré à l'idée d'être accepté, craignant plus que tout d'être rejeté par elle. 

Regardant les mains tendues devant elle, Flora se sentait très hésitante, une fois qu'elle l'aurait fait elle ne pourrait plus nier, non qu'elle ait beaucoup de doute quand à la réponse, Luna ne lui dirait pas ça si ce n'était pas vrai, même chose pour Neville et Dean. C'était très intimidant quand même, l'idée d'être liée à quatre hommes différents, ou plutôt quatre vampires et vu que Luna avait dit qu'ils étaient des Originels, Flora ne pouvait que deviner qu'ils étaient des vieux vampires, peut-être même les premiers de ce monde, quoique ça veuille dire. Néanmoins même en dehors du pouvoir qui émanait d'eux deux, le fait qu'ils étaient quatre était aussi un peu intimidant, pourrait-elle vraiment accepter quatre personne comme ça, apprendre à leur faire confiance ? Elle savait que les relations multiples existaient dans le monde sorcier, elle n'avait jamais demandé précisément mais elle était presque sûre que Fred et George se partageaient Alicia et Angelina, ou en tout cas qu'ils étaient plus ensemble tout les quatre au lieu de deux couples séparés. En plus elle n'avait pas beaucoup d'expérience en terme de relation romantique, elle avait eu quelques rendez-vous avec Lee Jordan en cinquième année, et plus récemment une relation plus ou moins sexuelle avec Blaise Zabini mais ça avait été bref et plus pour se rappeler qu'ils étaient vivants qu'autre chose. L'ancien serpentard les avait aidé à faire sortir du pays pas mal de monde et à protéger d'autres, mais ça n'avait pas été sérieux d'un côté comme de l'autre et ça c'était arrêté il y plusieurs mois, presqu'un an même. Cependant malgré tout ça, Flora était une griffondor et si elle n'était plus trop du genre à foncer tête baissée dans un problème, elle refusait d'avoir peur de la vérité, prenant donc une inspiration elle prit les mains des deux vampires et ne put retenir une exclamation de surprise en sentant sa magie se calmer, entourant presque les deux vampires devant elle, quelque chose qu'ils semblaient sentir aussi si leurs expressions étaient quelques indications, mais elle dut rapidement fermer les yeux, son esprit était assailli par des souvenirs des deux hommes, pas tout mais elle voyait les grandes lignes de leurs vies et vu ce qu'elle sentait de son propre esprit, ils voyaient la même chose pour elle. Des parties importantes de sa vie, une chose un peu inquiétante vu sa vie mais elle ne pouvait pas l'arrêter.

Elle vit donc des moments de leurs vies d'humains, le sourire de Kol lorsqu'il pratiquait sa magie, des moments passés en famille, la transformation en vampire, la perte de sa magie, la soif de sang qui lui permettait de se sentir puissant, comme lorsqu'il était un sorcier. Son plaisir lorsqu'il dansait, son intérêt pour la magie même après sa transformation, sa passion pour la musique... Pour Niklaus elle vit la haine dans les yeux de Mikael, l'amour de sa famille néanmoins malgré la distance de sa mère, sa passion pour le dessin, la distance et le sentiment de trahison au fil des années... Elle vit aussi pour les deux vampires, certains de leurs massacres, des morts qu'ils avaient causé au fil des siècles.

De leur côté ils virent quelques moments avec les Dursley, sa découverte de la magie, sa passion pour les sortilèges et l'astronomie, les tentatives d'assassinat de Voldemort sur Flora, les terreurs, la guerre, les moments de rires avec ses amis, le sentiment de liberté sur un balai...

Il n'y avait plus le moindre doute pour elle, ils étaient bel et bien ses compagnons.


	3. Chapter 3

_ Flora n'avait pas ressenti un lien aussi fort depuis la première fois qu'elle avait tenu son fils adoptif dans ses bras, elle ne savait pas comment réagir, c'était beaucoup d'information en très peu de temps, elle accepta donc volontiers l'aide de Neville pour s'asseoir. Elle s'était réveillée il y a peu, son corps était encore douloureux, souffrant toujours des mauvais sorts qu'elle avait subi la veille, voire même depuis plusieurs mois. La magie noire était difficile à traiter, laissant souvent une trace pendant quelques temps, c'était un prix dont ils avaient tous conscience, même s'ils n'en parlaient pas souvent. Ils le ressentaient vraiment en tout cas. _

Une part d'elle savait qu'elle aurait du être horrifiée par les images qu'elle avait eu, elle n'avait que peu d'information sur ce nouveau monde, elle ne savait que peu au sujet de ce type de vampire, mais ce qui était clair c'était que ces deux vampires, deux vampires faisant partie de la famille Originelle, les tout premiers, ils avaient beaucoup de sang sur les mains.

Il y a quelques années encore, elle serait partie en courant, apeurée, dégoûtée par ce que ça voulait dire, pour elle même d'avoir des compagnons pareils, était-elle monstrueuse comme le disait les Dursley ? L'horcruxe dans sa cicatrice était-il responsable ? L'aura néfaste de Jedusor avait elle déteint sur elle ? Elle ne pouvait pas nier que ses questions étaient présentes dans son esprit, elles ainsi que beaucoup d'autre, mais pouvait-on vraiment la blamer ? Elle venait de se réveiller et d'apprendre qu'elle était non seulement dans un autre monde mais en plus qu'elle était liée avec quatre vampires, dont deux avaient un passé particulièrement sanglant.

Si elle avait été la parfaite griffondor et martyre, telle que Dumbledore avait voulu qu'elle soit, elle aurait probablement réagi ainsi, même après avoir vu les horreurs de ces dernières années. Néanmoins Flora n'avait jamais été ainsi, bien sûr elle avait un sens de l'honneur et elle pouvait être considérée courageuse, mais elle n'était pas une héroïne. Elle s'était opposée à Voldemort pas parce qu'il était un monstre, ou parce que c'était la chose à faire, mais pour deux raisons très simples. La première, et la plus importante à ses yeux, un désir de survivre. Si Jedusor avait été prêt à la tuer lorsqu'elle avait un, puis onze ans, ainsi que presque chaque année depuis, il était clair qu'il n'avait aucune intention de la laisser vivre tranquillement.

Les années n'avaient fait que renforcer cette idée, ainsi que le désir de survivre de Flora. La seconde raison, moins importante, c'était pour venger ses parents, pas tellement parce qu'ils lui manquaient, elle ne les connaissait pas après tout. Non c'était pour ce qu'ils avaient représenté. Dumbledore était certes celui qui l'avait envoyé chez les Dursley, et il avait eu de la chance de mourir avant qu'elle n'apprenne la vérité sur un grand nombre de ses manipulations.... Mais Jedusor avait été la raison pour laquelle il avait du le faire. Elle détestait vraiment le vieux directeur, mais elle haïssait Jedusor plus encore, il était second derrière Pettigrow. Flora avait horreur des traitres.

Au fil des années, elle avait réussi à se construire une famille, avec des gens plus ou moins important pour elle, et elle avait donc été déterminé à les protéger parce qu'ils comptaient pour elle. Elle ne voulait plus jamais perdre quelqu'un. Bien sûr les choses ne s'étaient pas passées comme elle l'aurait voulu, c'était malheureusement ainsi, elle avait perdu tant de monde... Chaque perte augmentant encore plus sa férocité lorsqu'elle se battait, la faisait s'avancer plus encore dans les techniques de combat, dans la magie afin de protéger ceux qu'elle aimait. 

Il y avait une très bonne raison pour laquelle le Choipeau avait voulu l'envoyer à Serpentard, et ça n'avait pas été à cause de l'horcruxe, après tout elle avait été protégé de lui grâce au rituel que sa mère avait utilisé. Dû aux Dursley, elle avait appris à être discrète, silencieuse et prudente, même si elle avait oublié certaine de ces leçons à Poudlard et surtout prête à tout pour survivre. Flora n'était pas particulièrement ambitieuse, elle avait toujours voulu quelque chose de simple, enfin elle le pensait, elle voulait simplement avoir une famille. Un désir simple non ? Pourtant elle avait pensé que c'était impensable, impossible à cause des mangemorts, elle avait même parfois imaginé confier Teddy à une autre famille. Cependant elle n'avait pas pu s'y résoudre, le souvenir des Dursley était trop présent dans son esprit pour qu'elle risque que son fils traverse la même chose, elle avait aussi été égoîste. Elle n'avait pas voulu qu'il appelle maman quelqu'un d'autre, il était à elle, il était son fils, c'était à elle de l'aimer, de l'élever, de le protéger....

C'était pour ça, parce qu'elle était loin d'être la parfaite griffondor, qu'elle ne partait pas en courant après avoir vu ces souvenirs. Bien sûr elle était un peu choquée, il y avait eu beaucoup de sang et ils avaient aimé ça, néanmoins elle ne pouvait pas les juger. Non seulement ce serait hypocrite, elle avait tué et était prête à le refaire si nécessaire, mais en plus ils étaient des vampires. Elle avait passé du temps avec Sanguini et d'autres vampires qui avaient refusé de s'incliner devant les mangemorts ou leurs sbires. Ils étaient fiers et refusaient catégoriquement de s'incliner devant quiconque. Quelque soit le camps que ce quelqu'un défendait d'ailleurs.

Elle avait pu discuter avec Sanguini, il avait accepté de les accueillir chez lui quelques jours, de lui parler des coutumes des vampires, de ce que c'était que d'être un vampire, uniquement parce qu'elle l'avait traité de manière normale. Elle ne l'avait pas regardé avec peur ou horreur, il y avait eu de la prudence, de la méfiance, mais rien de plus. Et ça avait été plus lié au fait qu'elle devait rester sur ses gardes parce qu'ils étaient en guerre qu'au fait qu'il était un vampire. Elle n'avait après tout pas de soucis avec le fait que Remus Lupin était un loup-garou, critiquer le fait qu'il était un vampire, ça aurait été hypocrite. 

Sanguini lui avait donc expliqué l'importance des instincts, l'amour du sang, le côté amplifié des émotions et surtout le fait que plus les années passaient et plus ils se moquaient de l'humanité. Ce qui était plutôt logique. Plus les années qu'ils avaient passé en tant qu'être humain étaient loin, plus il était difficile de vraiment se rappeler ce que c'était. Vu le nombre d'année qu'un vampire pouvait vivre, à savoir éternellement s'ils ne se faisaient pas planter un pieu dans le cœur, ou décapiter, ou arracher le cœur.... Enfin cela mis à part, les vampires étaient immortels, et il était donc logique que pour eux, les humains n'aient que peu d'importance, aussi agaçant que ça puisse être lorsqu'on était humain. Il ne fallait pas non plus oublier que les humains n'étaient pas non plus des anges.

Elle avait tué pourtant elle avait vingt-deux ans, alors comment pourrait-elle juger des gens qui vivaient depuis des siècles ? Particulièrement des vampires, donc avec des émotions amplifiées sans compter la soif de sang qu'ils ressentaient à la base. Elle avait vu plus que les massacres, elle avait aussi vu la violence de leur père, leurs fuites devant lui. Elle ne savait pas tout ce qu'ils avaient traversé, les raisons derrière leurs actions mais de toute façon, elle n'avait pas à les juger. Elle ne le pouvait pas. Qu'importe le lien qui existait entre eux. Elle n'apprécierait pas d'être jugé, qu'on la juge sur ce qu'elle avait fait surtout sans savoir tout ce qui s'était passé. Sans comprendre tout le complexe. Elle n'allait donc pas faire ce qu'elle détestait, ce serait hypocrite de sa part et elle essayait de ne pas être hypocrite.

Cela ne voulait pas pour autant dire qu'elle était parfaitement à l'aise, mais elle pensait que c'était compréhensible. En moins d'une heure elle avait appris que non seulement elle avait changé de monde avec le reste de sa famille.... Ce qui expliquait la sensation d'épuisement qu'elle ressentait, un duel et un transplanage, même nombreux, n'aurait pas du épuiser autant sa magie. Elle entraînait bien trop sa magie pour cela, mais là sa magie était presque inexistante, assez pour faire quelques sorts mais rien de plus et il ne fallait pas qu'ils soient trop compliqués. Donc outre ce ... léger détail, elle apprenait au passage qu'elle était liée, la  _mate_ de quatre hommes différents, mais ça ne s'arrêtait pas là. Ce serait bien trop simple, ces quatre hommes étaient des frères déjà mais en plus, ils étaient les premiers vampires de ce nouveau monde. Comment faisait-elle pour se mettre dans ce genre de situation ? Honnêtement ?

"Flo ?" dit Neville inquiet mais elle ne réagit pas.

"Maman ? Ca va ?" appela la voix de Teddy la faisant sortir de ses pensées pour sourire tendrement à son fils. Qu'importe ce qui se passait dans sa vie, elle ferait toujours passer son fils en priorité.

"Oui petit loup. Je vais bien." acquiesça Flora. "C'est juste une surprise."

 "Bonne ou mauvaise surprise ?" demanda Kol, il avait besoin de savoir, est-ce que sa compagne, sa  _mate_ allait le rejeter, lui et ses frères ? Ou allait-elle leur donner une chance ? Après avoir vu des épisodes de leurs vies, honnêtement le plus fou des Originels, ne voyait pas comment elle pourrait leur donner une chance. Les souvenirs qu'il avait eu la chance de voir... Il avait envie d'aller dans le monde de son  _mate_ pour faire payer tout ceux qui avaient osé la blesser de quelque manière que ce soit. Et aussi de la prendre dans ses bras pour ne plus jamais la lâcher afin de la protéger. 

Elle était sa compagne, la personne qui incarnait son humanité, un peu en tout cas. Il ne voulait pas la perdre. La seule idée était horrible, lui faisait ressentir une énorme souffrance, si elle le rejetait, il éteindrait ses émotions pour ne plus jamais rien ressentir. Même la dague serait acceptée, ou un pieu dans le cœur. Il voulait la connaître, l'aimer, la chérir et qu'elle fasse la même chose en retour. Le fait qu'elle ait un enfant, quoiqu'il était très heureux de savoir que c'était son fils adoptif, il y aurait eu le danger du père sinon... Enfin le risque qu'elle ne lui pardonnerait pas d'avoir tuer le père, lui ou un de ses frères. Donc il était heureux qu'elle ait un enfant, parce que comme ça ce ne serait pas quelque chose qui serait un problème plus tard, à savoir lorsqu'elle l'aurait accepté, ou les aurait accepté, et qu'ils auraient complété le lien. Après tout les vampires ne pouvaient pas avoir d'enfant, même avec leur  _mate._ Avec cet enfant, elle n'aurait pas à souffrir de ce manque, enfin si elle acceptait de leur donner une chance après avoir vu certaines de leurs actions. Qu'avait-elle vu exactement ?

A sa question, Flora leva le regard, quittant son fils des yeux, pour observer l'originel qui venait de parler Kol. Ses yeux émeraudes plongeant dans les yeux sombres de l'ancien sorcier, elle resta un instant soufflée par l'intensité des yeux de Kol. Ils étaient tellement captivant, les émotions semblaient si nombreuses, elle n'arrivait pas à les déterminer, elle ne le connaissait pas assez pour cela. Les yeux étaient le miroir de l'âme, c'était une chose dont elle avait clairement conscience, elle avait du apprendre à dissimuler ces émotions afin de se protéger, elle et ses proches, contre ses ennemis. Ses émotions avaient été bien trop visibles auparavant, mais elle avait toujours du mal, malgré tout ces efforts. Ses yeux émeraudes étaient trop aisément lisibles, elle devait garder ses boucliers d'occlumencie au maximum lorsqu'elle était face à de potentiels ennemis pour avoir la moindre chance de ne pas se trahir.

Ce n'était pas le cas actuellement, bien qu'elle était très nerveuse et qu'elle ne savait pas comment réagir. Elle n'était pas très douée pour analyser les émotions des gens, ce n'était pas sa spécialité, plus celle de Luna et de Dean actuellement, mais là c'était différent. Un peu en tout cas, et  là dans le regard de Kol, elle pouvait clairement voir l'inquiétude, il avait peur. Peur de quoi ? Elle eut besoin d'un moment non seulement pour se remettre de l'intensité de son regard mais aussi pour analyser la situation. 

La main de Luna sur son épaule la surprit, elle tourna le visage vers sa petite sœur blonde et vit une demande et une attente dans les yeux gris-bleus. La prise de Luna se fit plus serrée, elle lui demandait d'agir, mais à propos de quoi. Son cerveau était comme au ralenti. Il lui fallut un instant pour comprendre, Kol avait peur de sa réaction. Elle se retint de jurer en comprenant ça, elle ne savait pas comment réagir vis à vis de tout ça mais après ce qu'elle avait vu, elle savait très bien que leurs vies n'avaient pas été faciles, comme elle.

Il n'avait aucun moyen de savoir que même si elle était plus qu'un peu perdu, et qu'elle ne savait pas du tout comment ça allait fonctionner, elle ne comptait pas les rejeter sans leur donner au moins une chance. Flora avait cherché une chose toute sa vie, une famille. Elle avait trouvé ça dans ses amis, elle avait un fils en Teddy mais cela ne l'avait pas non plus fait oublier son désir d'être aimer, d'être protéger. Flora avait beaucoup changé depuis la révélation sur ce qui était arrivé à ses parents, sur sa propre identité et sur ses pouvoirs, mais la fillette qui avait été enfermé dans un placard, repoussée, rejetée par ce qui aurait du être sa famille... elle n'avait pas vraiment disparu. Elle était toujours aussi affamée d'affection, mais elle avait été trop brulée pour l'admettre aisément, en plus c'était différent à présent, elle avait une famille qui l'aimait, aussi étrange que sa famille puisse être. Elle n'était plus seule. 

Cela ne changeait pas le fait qu'elle voulait de ce lien, qu'elle voulait donner une chance au lien des  _mate_. Lorsqu'elle en avait entendu parler, elle n'avait pas su si ça pouvait lui être appliqué mais ça ne voulait pas pour autant dire qu'elle n'avait pas été tenté. Certes elle n'avait jamais pensé que ça voudrait dire changer de monde et avoir quatre compagnons, sans compter quatre frères mais elle voulait essayer néanmoins.

"Surprenante définitivement, mais je ne dirais pas que c'est une mauvaise surprise." elle répondit, gardant sa voix égale, croisant à nouveau le regard sombre de Kol puis celui bleu de Klaus. Les deux semblaient retenir leur souffle, la même inquiétude dans le regard. "Je ne sais pas exactement ce que j'ai vu, mais je sais que vous avez tué. Si j'étais normale, peut-être que j'aurai réagi différemment mais j'ai aussi du sang sur les mains, sans l'excuse d'être une vampire. Et puis je suis une sorcière, vous êtes peut-être différent des vampires que j'ai rencontré mais ça ne change pas le fait que j'ai discuté avec des vampires. Je sais ce qu'il y a des différences entre les vampires de notre monde et le votre, c'est visible, mais il y a aussi des similitudes. Sanguini m'a parlé des émotions amplifiées et d'après les souvenirs que j'ai vu, ça semble correct."

"C'est vrai, toutes nos émotions sont amplifiées." confirma Klaus.

"Tu veux réellement nous donner une chance Darling ?" demanda Kol, avançant d'un pas vers elle.

"J'ai toujours rêvé de ce lien, je ne sais pas où les choses vont me mener, vont nous mener mais oui je veux essayer. Mais il y a une chose que vous devez savoir, j'aime mon fils et ma famille plus que tout autre chose, je ferai n'importe quoi pour les protéger, même si je dois m'opposer à vous. J'ai grandi dans une famille qui ne voulait pas de moi, mon fils ne ressentira jamais la même chose." avertit Flora en se levant, ses yeux émeraudes remplis par la détermination, elle ne pensait même pas à dissimuler ses émotions. Pas entièrement en tout cas. 

"Il ne sentira jamais une chose pareille, tu as ma parole." assura Kol, plaçant sa main, doucement lui laissant le temps de se reculer si elle le voulait, sur la joue de la femme aux courts cheveux rouges.

Kol était connu dans le monde surnaturel pour être un psychopathe, pour ne pas avoir de limites, ou peu, pour tuer sans la moindre hésitation, pour être dangereux et cruel. Tout cela était vrai, il n'en avait pas eu honte. Quoique maintenant qu'il croisait le regard de sa compagne, il était un peu hésitant, il avait été fier de sa réputation, fier du fait que les gens avaient peur de lui. La dernière chose qu'il voulait c'était qu'elle ait peur de lui, il ne le supporterait pas. Il ne lui ferait jamais de mal.

Il avait déjà prévu de protéger le fils de Flora, c'était encore plus important à présent. Elle l'aimait et cela voulait dire qu'il était sous la protection des Originels, au moins la sienne. Elle était sa compagne, son humanité était liée à elle, mais c'était bien plus que cela, elle était sa chance, la seule chance qui lui restait d'avoir une famille. Cela faisait bien longtemps qu'il avait du mal à considérer Finn, Elijah, Niklaus et même Rebekah comme sa famille. Il avait passé tant de temps sans Finn, poignardé depuis des années. Ses deux autres frères et sa petite sœur, eux c'était différent. Il n'avait jamais été impliqué dans leur promesse. Il avait toujours à l'écart, c'était un poids difficile à porter.

"Merci." sourit légèrement Flora, lisant la sincérité dans son regard.

"Tu as aussi ma parole love." ajouta Klaus en approchant à son tour. 

Il était presque plus hésitant que son frère, l'hybride était certes fier d'être l'être le plus dangereux au monde, mais ça ne changeait pas le fait qu'il était différent de tout le monde. Seul. Il n'avait pas eu la chance de connaître son père biologique, Ansel ne s'était pas battu pour lui, il l'avait laissé à Esther. Esther l'avait repoussé, avait choisi de soutenir Mikael encore et encore, jusqu'au moment où elle l'avait maudit, bloquant sa partie loup-garoup. Mikael, qui aurait du l'aimer comme un fils vu qu'il n'avait pas su pour l'infidélité de sa femme, l'avait haï presqu'au premier jour. Il avait été cruel envers lui, violent même, et il avait passé le dernier millénaire à chercher à le tuer. Ses frères et sœur l'avaient tous trahi à un moment ou un autre, ils lui en voulaient à présent et il ne savait pas si ce serait un jour réparable. Il avait peur qu'elle le rejette comme les autres avant elle, la trahison et l'abandon, c'était ses deux plus grandes peurs.

"Merci." elle sourit à nouveau. "Vous le savez déjà mais je m'appelle Flora et voici mon fils Teddy."

"Enchanté Darling, Kol Mikaelson." dit Kol en se reculant un peu, ayant été heureux d'entendre le cœur de la sorcière rater un battement dû à sa proximité.

"Et moi c'est Niklaus Mikaelson." dit Klaus à son tour. 

Teddy, toujours dans les bras de sa mère, avait observé étrangement les deux hommes devant Flora, ils étaient des inconnus et il ne savait pas quoi penser des regards qu'ils posaient sur elle. Teddy était très observateur, il avait passé beaucoup de temps avec sa mère et sa tante, Luna, et elles lui avaient appris les différentes manière d'observer quelqu'un, de le jauger. Il n'avait que quatre ans et demi mais il avait du grandir rapidement. Il n'avait eu guère le choix, ayant grandi dans un monde en guerre. Sa famille avait fait de son mieux pour le protéger, mais le protéger ne voulait pas dire le garder totalement dans l'ignorance. Il avait donc appris à être sur ses gardes et à observer les gens. Il n'avait jamais vu des gens regarder sa mère comme ça et il n'était pas sûr qu'il aimait ça. Elle était sa maman.

Réprimant une moue, Teddy bougea un peu dans les bras de sa mère qui observait beaucoup trop les deux inconnus, dont un qui sentait un peu comme lui, récupérant de suite l'attention de Flora. Pour son plus grand bonheur, il n'aimait pas quand elle n'était pas concentrée sur lui, et en plus elle avait été blessé, sans compter qu'ils avaient été séparé. Il voulait Flora, que pour lui, elle était sa maman.

"Fuck." jura soudain Dean qui s'était fait discret avec le reste de la famille de Flora.

Ils n'avaient pas voulu quitter Flora, voulant rester près d'elle non seulement pour la rassurer, et se rassurer aussi, le duel d'il y a quelques heures était très présent dans leurs esprits. Un duel qu'ils auraient perdu sans l'intervention des vampires. Un duel qui aurait coûté les vies de Dean et de Flora.

En plus, dans le cas très improbable, où elle choisissait de partir, ils avaient voulu le savoir pour partir immédiatement. Ils n'avaient pas pensé que c'était réellement une possibilité, ils la connaissait bien après tout, il savait à quel point elle avait souhaité avoir un lien comme ça, même si elle avait pensé que c'était impossible. Et vu qu'ils étaient dans un autre monde... elle n'avait pas eu entièrement tort, heureusement sa chance, ou malchance par moment, voulait dire que le mot impossible n'avait aucun sens la concernant.

"Dean ?" demanda Flora, continuant à serrer son fils contre elle, ayant modifié sa prise pour qu'il puisse enfouir sa tête dans son cou, ce qu'il faisait d'ailleurs avec un sourire.

"Désolé, je viens juste de réaliser, on n'a plus à se battre. Il n'y a plus qu'un mangemort vivant dans ce monde." dit Dean.

"La guerre est finie pour nous." acquiesça Luna, l'air ébahi.

"C'est notre chance pour un nouveau départ." conclut Neville, lançant un regard vers Flora. 

Ces quatre là seraient-ils capables de rendre le magnifique sourire à sa sœur ? Seraient-ils capables de l'aimer comme elle le méritait ? 

Il verrait bien, il comptait les garder à l'œil de toute façon, mais oui, c'était un nouveau départ pour eux tous. Peut-être même pour eux d'ailleurs, ils avaient l'air un peu brisés, leurs frères aussi. Flo n'avait jamais été capable de résister d'aider quelqu'un. Il serait là pour la protéger si ça dégénérait et il ne serait pas seul. Un de ses plus grands regrets était qu'il n'avait protesté d'avantage lorsque tout le monde avait commencé à placer tout les espoirs sur les épaules de Flora. Particulièrement vu qu'elle avait déjà semblé porter le poids du monde sur ses épaules et qu'elle n'avait eu que très peu de soutien. En plus ça n'aurait pas du être leur guerre.

Par le passé il se serait peut-être senti coupable de ne plus être là pour aider à lutter contre les mangemorts, mais plus maintenant. Il avait trop perdu, trop sacrifié pour des gens qui ne faisaient rien. C'était une nouvelle chance pour eux et il ne laisserait personne la gâcher, particulièrement pas un Lestrange. Il ne laisserait personne leur enlever cette chance au bonheur, particulièrement pas celle de Flora.


End file.
